Elle Marche
by MyaParker
Summary: Bon ben voici ma troisième fic sur le Caméléon, c’est un one shot qui m’est venue en écoutant la chanson de Venus 3 : Elle marche . Je la dédie à EleaDeLune qui m’avait demandé un suite à Pourquoi .


Auteure : MyaParker

Auteure : MyaParker

Genre : Songfic / Romance Jay/Parker

Disclaimer : Pas à moi les personnages snif!

Bon ben voici ma troisième fic sur le Caméléon, c'est un one shot qui m'est venue en écoutant la chanson de Venus 3 : «Elle marche». Je la dédie à EleaDeLune qui m'avais demandé un suite à «Pourquoi».

ELLE MARCHE

Fin de la fic Pourquoi :

_«Oui, pourquoi luttait-elle contre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le caméléon, car oui c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle se faisait plus de mal ainsi mais elle se disait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de quitter le Centre sans tout risquer._

_Un jour tu ouvriras les yeux __  
__Découvriras ce qu'il y a de mieux__  
__Pour toi! Pour toi!!_

_Ça elle l'espérait énormément! Tout devint alors clair pour elle, elle devait quitter le Centre et aller rejoindre Jarod, enfin commencé à vivre, pour elle, pour elle.»_

_**Et maintenant la suite.**_

**Bureau de Miss Parker, Au Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware, USA**

Elle s'était dit cela il y a plus de 3 mois et pourtant elle était toujours au Centre à courir après l'homme qu'elle aimait, le Caméléon, Jarod.

Elle marche, elle marche d'un pas pressé

Pourquoi courir maintenant alors. Parce que le jeu avait maintenant changé.

Elle s'arrête, elle s'arrête pour respirer

Elle avance, elle avance sans y penser

Tout avait changé la veille quand elle avait su.

**FLASH BACK**

Parker était dans son bureau comme tout les jours depuis ses trois mois à attendre de trouver une piste sur Jarod ou sur son passé quand Broots entra dans son bureau.

Broots : Mademoiselle Parker, Mademoiselle Parker.

Parker : Quoi encore Broots!!

Broots : Mademoiselle Parker vous n'allez pas me croire.

Parker (commençant à s'énerver) : Qu'il y a-t-il Broots?

Broots : Le bébé Parker j'ai retrouvé sa trace.

Parker : QUOI??

Broots (lui tendant un dossier) : Et il y a autre chose!

Parker (lisant le dossier) : Oh mon dieu! Broots prenez votre fille et quittez la ville tout de suite!

Broots : Quoi mais comment cela mademoiselle Parker?

Parker : Si vous tenez à la vie Broots, partez maintenant!

Broots : Mais…

Parker : J'ai dit MAINTENANT Broots.

L'informaticien partit, mais Sydney qui avait vu la scène de loin rentra dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

Sydney : Qui a-t-il encore pour que vous vous énerviez après ce pauvre Broots.

Parker choquée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, regarda l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père d'un regard vide et lui tendit le dossier.

Sydney : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier?

Parker : Lisez par vous-même!

Sydney (lisant) : Ils n'ont pas osé.

Parker : J'ai bien peur que oui.

Sydney : Qu'allez-vous faire?

Parker : Qu'est-ce que vous pensez? Je vais aller le chercher, je ne vais pas le laisser là-bas.

Sydney : Je viens avec vous.

Parker : Sydney je veux que vous partiez d'ici, quittez la ville et allez vous cachez à une place où le Centre ne pourra pas vous retrouvez.

Sydney : Non je viens avec vous.

Parker (reprenant le dossier) : Pas question. Au revoir Sydney.

La jeune femme partie de son bureau précipitamment.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**Quelque part dans une ferme, Beaufort, Caroline du Nord, USA**

C'est pour ça qu'elle était là dans cette petite ferme de la ville de Beaufort en Caroline du Nord, pour récupérer bébé Parker. Son bébé.

Elle y pense, elle sent son corps se déchirer

Le dossier contenait l'endroit où le Centre avait envoyé le bébé Parker et tous les renseignements entourant le petit. Broots avait eu de la chance en tombant sur ce dossier, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas son petit frère mais bien son fils, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas. Elle ne laisserait pas le Centre gâcher une autre vie, après la sienne, celle de Jarod, Angelo, Ethan, Gemini et tant d'autres.

Il vient un temps où tout est si clair

On dirait une explosion de lumières

Tous ces maux qu'on traîne depuis longtemps

Ont soudainement perdu leur poids d'avant

Si légère et prête à s'envoler

Pour mieux reprendre ce qu'elle a donné !

Comme il l'avait fait pour Gemini, le Centre avait encore prit une ferme isolée d'un petit village comme cachette de leur nouvelle expérience. Miss Parker avança en faisant attention de ne pas ce faire repérer. Elle savait qu'elle était presque rendue à la pièce où il retenait le petit.

Elle marche, elle marche d'un pas décidé

Elle fonce, elle fonce sans regarder

Elle renonce, elle renonce à tout un passé

Elle y pense, elle sent son âme si fatiguée

Elle allait enfin rentrer dans la pièce, elle prit son précieux Smith & Welson quand tout à coup une main ce posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna rapidement vers l'inconnu.

Inconnu (tous bas) : Ne tire pas, c'est moi!

Parker (bas) : Jarod mais que fais-tu ici?

Jarod : Sydney m'a prévenu!

Parker : J'espère qu'il a bien suivi mon conseil, sinon quand je le trouve, je lui tire dessus.

Jarod : On sait très bien tout les deux que tu ne ferais jamais ça et je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que j'aille sauver mon fils.

Et oui le Centre avait pris son ADN et celui du Caméléon pour crée un nouveau supercaméléon, avec ses visions à elle et son intelligence à lui.

Parker : Allons-y alors je trouve que c'est trop tranquille ça commence à sentir le piège.

Il vient un temps où tout est si clair

On dirait une explosion de lumières

Tous ces maux qu'on traîne depuis longtemps

Ont soudainement perdu leur poids d'avant

Si légère et prête à s'envoler

Pour mieux reprendre ce qu'elle a donné !

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce et virent tout de suite le gamin d'environ 2 ans, mais ils virent aussi les 3 gardes qui surveillaient le petit. Parker tira sur les deux premiers quand elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Jarod pris le fusil de la miss qui venait de tomber sur le sol et tira sur le dernier garde.

Jarod : Est-ce que ça va?

Parker : Oui, oui ça va aller, prend le petit et rend moi mon arme.

Elle marche, elle marche d'un pas pressé

Ils reprirent leurs courses pour sortir de cet enfer. Parker commençait à sentir la douleur l'envahir mais elle devenait tenir.

Elle s'arrête, elle s'arrête pour respirer

Enfin ils pourraient vivre libre, elle, Jarod, bébé Parker. Après tout ce que le Centre leur avait fait subir ils pourraient enfin être heureux. Enfin.

Il vient un temps où tout est si clair

On dirait une explosion de lumières

Tous ces maux qu'on traîne depuis longtemps

Ont soudainement perdu leur poids d'avant

Si légère et prête à s'envoler

Pour mieux reprendre ce qu'elle a donné !

Bizarrement, ils n'avaient rencontrés que deux autres gardes qu'elle avait abattue aussitôt il faut dire que le Caméléon avait bien étudié le bâtiment secret et avait trouvé une sortie que peu de gardes connaissait.

**Une heure plus tard, dans un lieu sur, quelque part au USA**

Jarod : Il s'est endormi.

Parker (blanche) : Tant mieux.

Jarod : Tu me laisses regarder ta blessure.

Parker : C'est bon je m'en suis occupée. La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer mon épaule.

Jarod : Oui mais ton bandage est déjà taché. Laisse-moi t'en refaire un autre.

Parker : D'accord.

Jarod se mit à défaire l'ancien bandage en silence. Parker n'osait pas parler, elle sentait les mains du Caméléon sur la peau nue de son épaule et déjà elle se sentait mieux. Il lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps et le fait d'avoir un fils en commun allait sûrement changer la donne entre eux, pour le mieux elle espérait. Jarod finit le nouveau bandage et sera un peu trop fort le bandage de la miss, celle-ci ce dégagea un peu du Caméléon.

Parker : Aie.

Jarod : Désolé.

Parker : Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils semblaient connectés l'un à l'autre, ce lien qui les unissaient depuis si longtemps était palpable. Tout d'un coup, leur visage commença à se rapprocher lentement, leurs lèvres étaient si proches et l'instant magique ce produisit. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement, comme si chacun avait peur de ce contact. Peu à peu, leur baiser devint plus intense pour exprimer ces sentiments si longtemps refoulés. Quand ils y mirent fin, ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite préférant rester comme ça front à front, les yeux fermés. Chacun savourant cette nouvelle sensation, l'amour le vrai. Parker osa après quelques minutes briser le silence.

Parker : Tu sais pour ta question d'il y a trois mois la réponse c'est que je t'aime aussi Jarod.

Jarod : Moi aussi Parker, moi aussi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore.

Il vient un temps où tout est si clair

On dirait une explosion de lumières

Tous ces maux qu'on traîne depuis longtemps

Ont soudainement perdu leur poids d'avant

Si légère et prête à s'envoler

Pour mieux reprendre ce qu'elle a donné !

**Quelques mois plus tard, lieu inconnu, quelque part dans le monde**

Un petit garçon courait dans une cour arrière remplis de fleur. Un peu plus loin un couple le regardait en souriant. Il n'avait pas été facile d'expliquer au petit qui ils étaient et qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien. Avec le temps le petit garçon, qu'ils avaient prénommé Jacob en l'honneur du frère de Sydney, avaient appris à les connaître et à les considérer comme ses parents. Ils vivaient enfin heureux tout les 3 et ils gardèrent contacts avec Broots et Sydney pour être sûrs qu'ils soient en sécurité. Bien sûr que le Centre existait encore, que tout les mystères qui l'entourait n'étaient pas résolus, mais Parker et Jarod étaient enfin heureux et c'est tout ce qui étaient important pour eux pour l'instant.

**FIN**

Qu'en avez-vous pensez?? Désolée pour les fautes de français : ) !!


End file.
